Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Derpy derping.png|The one that started it all... Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity caught in the act. Derppinkiepie.png|Awwwww yeahhh Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed and spike doesn't have a clue whats going on. The Ticket Master Spike_with_Gala_ticket.png|Yippee! Applebuck Season Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this dash? A new trick? Applejack DERP!.png|Too much Applebuckin' I presume? Applejack DERP!.jpg|Ugh...wheat worms? Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Derpy muffins.png|Muffins! Lily_Surprised_S01E04.png Lily_Fainting_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off droopy rainbow.png|And Dash has lost it... Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with this background pony? Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|This situation can go either way... Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop omg pinkie.png|I lol'd Gilda Stare S1E5.png|That eye... its like she's staring into my soul Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png|Pinkie can fly too Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Celestia_sroll_storm.png|Too much scrolls. Even for Celestia. Boast Busters Twilight_Spike_startled.png Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Ponies being derpy in the background. Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Pillow fight gone Wrong. Bridle Gossip Scared Spike.png Zecora angry.jpg RD_annoyed_about_lecturing.png|Curses... real magic... blah blah blah! Apple Bloom.jpg Lily_The_Horror_S01E09.png Swarm of the Century TwilightWakeUp S01E10.png|I'm pretty sure you need more sleep there Twilight... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I like macaroni!!!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|"Uhh... did anyone else hear that?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|What every uncultured person looks like when looking at abstract art. Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|That's a bit more excited than anypony should be. ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... ConfusedFluttershy S01E11.png|"I just really do not understand complex math". ScaredAJSpike S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|Who are you gonna believe? Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Berry Punch's disgust.jpg Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things! Suited for Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities Rarity". Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight_sitting_dizzy_S1E15.png|LOL! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|Wait, whats that on your neck? Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Whoopsy Daisy! (as usual) Derpy DERP!.png|Derp! Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Dat Door. Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|You are all witnesses! Sonic Rainboom DerpyCompetition1.png|Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nah, it's just Derpy Hooves. Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. Stare Master raritywhatnowepisode17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" 100percentderpy.png|derpy, do you know whats going on? A Dog and Pony Show Appitite.png|Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! Green Isn't Your Color GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png Iutyhi6.png|Just Eat It. derpy.jpg|Derpy is not amused at Fluttershy's antics Over a Barrel Braeburn Sleepy S1E21.png|You are feeling sleepy... TwoCreepyFaces S01E21.png|Not sure which face is better... BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Smug fluttershy.png|"Always works." Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* PinkiePieFamily.png|Happy Happy Joy Joy... pinkie's awesome face.png|The awesome face Pinkie style Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's Happy.jpg Owl.PNG Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Ow! Angry pinkie pie.gif derpyderp.png|This is one great party! Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season The Return of Harmony Part 2 Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oops... Problem_Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Fluttershy getting mad.png|This is not a natural expression for Fluttershy. Lesson Zero Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|Twilight Sparkle had lost it... TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|...and was pretty twisted... Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|...but she made the most epic derp faces ever! Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|.... that's not creepy at all! Scotaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|It wasn't only Twilight derping around in this episode. Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Group concern S2E03.jpg Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''"Clock is Ticking!"'' Season 2 lesson zero twilight.png S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! lesson_zero_treasure_chest.png|Let's see what's inside.. time_is_ticking_lessonzero.png Screen shot 2011-10-16 at PM 10.08.35.png BG Pony epic grin.PNG|That's the most epic grin I've ever seen. Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png twilight_season2_eps4.png derpy_luna_eclipsed.png|Oopsie.. Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... derp.png pinkie_scared_derp.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared. Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png RD Shock S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity Angry S2E5.png Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Apple Bloom Belch.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Gasping.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png Sweetie Belle Trollface.png|You got trolled! PhilosiJack.png Rarity_Face_3.png The Cutie Pox AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. May the Best Pet Win! GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponyface.png|Applejack doesn't like bragging ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". Sweet and Elite RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. CheezySmile S02E09.png|With a smile like that, you can tell she's lying. Rarity Derping.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CherileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children UnsureTwilight S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Rariderp.png Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG S2E11 Brilliant.PNG S02E11 crazy.PNG 6.PNG Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai Unsorted Derp-3.gif|Derpy with her homies. Pinkie Derp!.png Pinkie, Unshure..jpeg|An unsure Pinkie Pie. Rarity slack-jawed.png 100percentderpy.png Derpy smile.png Apple Bloom.jpg|Derpin' it up! Apple Bloom style. Tttt.jpg|Let me think about it... Scootaloo derp.PNG|Scootaderp without the ball. Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2